


A Game of Cards

by IntrovertedLilies



Series: Miscellaneous [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedLilies/pseuds/IntrovertedLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Fenris play a simple game of Wicked Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for one of my followers over on Tumblr. It's my first FenHawke piece, so it might not be the best, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)

* * *

 

“You’re cheating again.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Isabela replied innocently, shuffling the cards in her hand, tossing one onto the discard pile.

Fenris pursed his lips. “I saw you pull a card out of your shirt.”

“Hmm, are you sure?” She mused, giving Hawke a quick wink before continuing. “Or are you just trying to make an excuse rather than admit you were staring at my breasts?”

He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. A light blush spread across his cheeks as he looked down at his cards. Hawke snickered, grinning when she caught his glare. The man was hardly ever flustered, but it seemed she and Isabela could easily get a rise out of him. Hawke watched her companions, amused, as they continued their game. It was only the four of them at the Hanged Man tonight - her, Isabela, Fenris, and Varric. The others had decided to skip out for the evening. She did not mind. While she enjoyed the company of her other companions, there was something about the dynamic of the three before her she loved the most. Perhaps it was because they hardly ever argued.

“Angel of Death,” Varric announced. “Cards on the table.”

Hawke could not resist the smug grin that pulled at her mouth as she laid her cards down, her eyes scanning the cards of her friends. “A full house. I win. _Again._ ” She chuckled at the groans and curses from the others as she collected her winnings. “Now, now. No need to be so disappointed. I know it’s hard to lose to someone with my card skills.”

“Don’t do that dance of yours again, Hawke,” Varric warned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I will use Bianca on you. You think I’m lying, but I _will._ ”

“No you won’t,” she said, placing the last few coins into her pouch, the leather stretching at the amount held within. “You love me too much.”

Isabela stood. “Well, I’ve already lost enough coin for the evening. Enjoy your spoils, love. I expect a rematch soon,” she called over her shoulder as she left.

“Care for another game, Varric?”

He smiled, but shook his head. “Tempting offer, but I agree with Rivaini.” He pushed his seat back, beginning to make his way over to the stairs, following Isabela, but turned back. “Try not to let yourself get robbed on your way home, Hawke.”

She waved him off, turning to Fenris. He was still seated. “What about you? You _might_ be able to win some of your money back,” she added with a smirk.

He shifted in his seat. “It would probably be wise for me to leave. I barely have enough coin left to bet with.”

“No one said we had to play for coin. This one’s just for fun. No bets.”

“Kind of takes away from the fun of the game, if you ask me.”

“Oh?” She arched a brow. “Well, then, how about this? We play just for fun, but if you win, you get all the money you bet back, and I’ll buy you another bottle of Agreggio.”

He snorted. “How very generous of you.”

She shrugged. “That’s me. I’m a giver.” She began shuffling the deck of cards. “It’s a curse really.”

He looked at her, a hint of a smile on his lips. She felt an unwanted blush heat up her cheeks. “I suppose I could stay for one more game. Only if you make it _two_ bottles of Agreggio.”

She smiled, dealing out the cards. “Alright. Two bottles it is.”

* * *

Hawke leaned back in her seat, looking her cards over. She wasn’t doing too good this round. She should not have sacrificed that knight. It left her with a low hand. She frowned, silently cursing her overconfidence.

Hawke glanced up at Fenris, wondering how well he was doing. She had won the last round, surprised when he had insisted that they play again. That round was supposed to be their last game, though she didn’t mind that he wanted to continue. In fact, she rather enjoyed the time they spent together just the two of them, even if that time was hard to come by.

“You’ve been rather quiet tonight, Fenris.” She muttered into her tankard.

“Maybe that has something to do with the tavern being almost empty,” he replied, not looking up from his cards as he drew another from the deck.

She looked around. He was right. Almost everyone was gone, save for them and a few drunks slumped over a table in the far corner. “Hmm, that may be so,” she said, turning back to him. “But it’s almost midnight, and you haven’t said anything cute at all.”

He looked up, quirking a brow. “Is this your attempt at flirting with me?”

She giggled. “Maybe. Or maybe it’s me saying something stupid because I’m a little drunk.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time, I suppose.” He murmured, the corner of his lips lifting. She flicked a discarded card at him, reaching to draw one from the deck.

She observed her new addition, trying to keep her face relaxed as she inwardly began to cheer with satisfaction. “So?”

“So, what?”

“Are you going to say anything cute?”

“I wasn’t aware that I was supposed to.”

“You don’t have to.” She leaned forward, perching her elbows on the table. “But it is kind of expected when someone’s trying to flirt with you. However horrible that flirting may be.”

“Alright. Cute.” He discarded another card.

“That is not what I meant,” she huffed.

“You asked for me to say something cute, but you didn’t specify what,” he said, chuckling when she frowned. He looked down at his cards, then back up at her, a sudden smirk on his face. He looked far too self-satisfied.

Hawke narrowed her eyes, reaching forward to draw another card. “Angel of Death.” She dropped her hand, grinning. “Eclipse Knight, Noontide Knight, Song of Love, Song of Courage, Song of Mercy.”

“Impressive.” Fenris’ smile widened, an imitation of her smug grin earlier that evening as he revealed his cards. Five Angels stared back at her.

“Damn.”

He laughed again. “I believe you owe me some money? As well as two bottles of Agreggio.”

“I suppose I do,” she laughed with him, reaching for her pouch and handing over his losses from the previous games. They cleared up their table and headed toward the door. The streets were empty and quiet, and the moon barely showed enough light for them to see.

“I enjoyed playing with you tonight, Hawke.”

She grinned. “I enjoyed it too. We’ll have to do it again some time.” She paused, stepping a little closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe for different stakes, hmm?” She purred, giving him a wink.

He gave her a sideways glance, smirking. “Maybe.”


End file.
